A Cunning Plan
by Sahara Storm
Summary: [Oneshot, RitsukaSoubi] Exactly six years from the moment they met, Ritsuka was eighteen and wanted to have hot sex with Soubi.


**Title:** A Cunning Plan

**Fandom:** Loveless

**Pairing:** Ritsuka/Soubi

**Rating: **PG-13.

**Word Count:** 800

**Summary/Description: **Exactly six years from the moment they met, Ritsuka was eighteen and wanted to have hot sex with Soubi.

**Warning/Spoilers:** No spoilers. Some PG-13 stuff? (shrug)

**A/N: **For Yami White Rain! (: Yeah, FINALLY, I know. :P WRITING THIS WAS NOT AS EASY AS IT SHOULD HAVE BEN. D: A bit crack-ish.

**Disclaimer:** Blah blah, I don't own Loveless, blah blah, everyone involved here is over eighteen years old, blah blah blah.

* * *

Exactly six years from the moment they met, Ritsuka was eighteen and wanted to have hot sex with Soubi.

Of course, his teenaged libido had been raging for years now; he'd wanted to jump his fighter's bones for a long time. But it had turned out that Soubi was actually serious about not having sex with an underage boy (which was a shame; he'd been a lot more agile with his tail when he was fifteen), so Ritsuka had had to wait. And no amount of pouting was going to get him out of it.

But now, he was eighteen. And he was ready to have hot sex.

Trouble was, he wasn't too sure about how to go about it. He didn't know much about seduction, and wasn't too sure he wanted to try it. The books he found at the back of the library were embarrassing, and he didn't think they were geared towards _teaching_ anything. He could always _order_ Soubi to have sex with him, but he wasn't too keen on that idea.

Luckily, the decision was made for him.

That day, six years from the day they'd met, Soubi was waiting for Ritsuka outside of the high school, like usual, because that's what Soubi does. Ritsuka walked up to him and mumbled a quick hi, trying to stop blushing under his Fighter's intense gaze.

"How was your day, Ritsuka?" Soubi asked as they walked down the street. Ritsuka's blush intensified, for seemingly no reason at all. Even after six years, it was still rather cute.

"Umm, it was okay. Listen…" He faltered a little, face burning. "…Can we… go to your place this afternoon?" He shoved his hands in his pockets, and stared fixedly at the ground.

Soubi raised a brow, and gave a lopsided smile, but made no comment other than, "Of course. Whatever Ritsuka wants."

Soubi's apartment was quiet and dark, but still a great deal homier than Ritsuka's actual home. Soubi went into the kitchen to clean up a bit and prepare a meal, while Ritsuka went to put his book bag into the bedroom, like he normally did.

He faltered when he saw the bed.

The quite large bed.

Perfect for having hot sex on.

He supposed.

"Is something wrong, Ritsuka?" Soubi's voice came from behind him. Ritsuka jumped ten feet into the air. Approximately. He turned around, colour high in his cheeks.

"Well…" He bit his lip.

"Something you would like to tell me, perhaps?" Soubi conjectured, moving closer. Long fingers clasped Ritsuka gently by the chin, tilting his face upwards. The boy blushed harder as those gentle eyes locked with his. He scowled, embarrassed, and lowered his eyes.

"Um… I was wondering…"

"Yes?" Soubi prompted, sliding his other hand into Ritsuka's hair. He lightly fingered the tip of a furred ear, and Ritsuka shivered.

"I was wondering if you wanted to…"

"Mmm hmm?" Soubi started guiding Ritsuka backwards. Ritsuka didn't notice until the back of his legs hit the bed. He looked around in surprise, and Soubi took the opportunity to gently lower him onto the bed. Ritsuka yelped with indignation and shock.

"Soubi!" he cried, face burning. "What are you doing?!"

"Nothing at all," the older man soothed, pressing a kiss to Ritsuka's neck that robbed him of his words. "What were you saying?" He nibbled a little on the sensitive skin of his throat.

What _had_ he been saying? Ritsuka tried hard to remember, but Soubi's closeness was _very_ distracting. He blew on the spot that he had bitten, and Ritsuka's tail went from nervously twitching to ramrod straight in less than five seconds.

"Um… I was wondering if we could… if we could…" He trailed off and sighed as Soubi's fingers raked through his hair.

"Ritsuka?" he asked, voice naught but a murmur.

"Yes?" His voice was breathy, and he felt heady and dizzy. He'd never noticed before, but Soubi's eyes turned a very pretty lavender colour when he angled them just so.

"Would you mind taking off your shirt?" the Fighter asked, and them did something quite wonderful with his tongue. Ritsuka melted, wondering what it was that Soubi had asked him.

"Okay…" he said anyway, and gasped as a hand touched the bare skin of his stomach.

* * *

Three hours later, Ritsuka lay naked on Soubi's bed, staring confusedly up at the ceiling. The blonde was curled around him, one hand on his hip, and the other in his hair. He had an air of contentment about him.

"Soubi? …Did we just have hot sex?" Ritsuka wanted to know.

Soubi's smile was wide.

"Yes," he answered simply.

"Oh," Ritsuka said, and blushed. He didn't venture anything more, but inside, he felt very pleased with himself. His plan had worked after all.

"I top next time, though."


End file.
